Rosas Rojas
by Bela123
Summary: capitulo 8: Gracias a fisica voy a la casa de este tarado, perooo ¡¿que! el..el...es mi !¡vecino!
1. Chapter 1

Rosas Rojas

Capitulo 1:

La Aparición de un anónimo

_**Año 2005, salón del 8 básico A, fin de año**_

_**-bien pues como deben saber la fiesta de graduación, que será día viernes tiene este costo-mostrándolo en el pizarrón-recuerdo: será día viernes a las 8:00pm no puede faltar nadie, si quieren pareja deben avisar antes del lunes, con anticipación, claro lo digo por si es alguien de afuera e-aviso el titular de la clase quien estuvo un año con ellos**_

_**En el Receso**__****_

_**-¿a quien invitaras?-pregunto una chica interesada**_

_**-yo creo…Pues a koichi-dijo pensativa-de todos modos es mi novio, además el me dijo de ante mano que seria su pareja en la fiesta de graduación-sonrió con un sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas**_

_**-que suerte ToT mientras yo estoy sola y abandonada-**_

_**-no ya veras que alguien te invitara-le dio ánimos-¿sango y tu iras con pareja?-pregunto mirando a la chica que estaba detrás de ella sentada en una mesa, una chica de ojos marrones y cabello negro**_

_**-pues no se aun-poso su mano en su barbilla pensativa**_

_**-y tu kag?-le pregunto a otra chica que estaba al lado sentada junto con sango, una chica de cabellos azabache, negro y ojos cafés**_

_**-no ire con nadie-sonrió, una hermosa sonrisa que a muchos les encanta de ella **_

_**-omm-se cruzo de brazos-por lo menos no seré la único-sonrió divertida**_

_**Todo empezó desde ahí, desde la fiesta de graduación, yo me estaba alistando, mi madre había comprado un hermoso vestido negro con blanco (foto adjunta). Me maquillaron un poco y me deje el cabello suelto.**_

_**-estas muy distinta hermana-comento su hermano, sota de 9 años quien la miraba a trabes del espejo**_

_**-lo se no me veo como kagome higurashi-rió-me veo sexy-cerro un ojos sensualmente**_

_**-naa ¬¬-negando con la cabeza**_

_**-¬¬ niño pesado-**_

_**-ya, ya no peleen-dijo una voz masculina-hija te vez hermosa-beso su frente-alístate que nos iremos en unos minutos-le aviso y se fue sin antes desordenar los cabellos de su hijo pequeño**_

_**Entre a mi habitación muy nerviosa, realmente estaba muy distinta, no se la razón pero me sentía otra. Me percarte, ya que nuevamente me miraba en el espejo, que en mi mesa de noche había una rosa roja y una pequeña nota**_

_Esta bellísima_

_No se como expresar lo que hay dentro de mi,_

_Pero por el momento una rosa roja_

_Significa el amor que ciento por ti_

_**-mmm que es esto?-pregunto mirando el papel si tenia algún nombre. Tomo la rosa y la óleo, despues sonrió-es hermosa-susurro**_

_**-KAGOME VEN QUE YA SE HACE TARDE-grito ahora su madre **_

_**-SI YA VOY-respondió, dejando la rosa en su lugar-quien fue?-pensó mientras pasaba por el pasillo y llegaba hasta afuera donde su familia estaba reunida**_

_**Llegamos al lugar donde se iniciaría la fiesta, despues de esto ya estaría en media, sentía que había completado una pequeña etapa de mi vida y eso me hacia feliz.**_

_**Bajamos del auto junto con mi familia que se quedaría un rato a observar, era un hermoso lugar bien ambientado, en la entrada había un restaurante y mas adelante estaba el lugar donde mis compañeros y yo disfrutaríamos toda la noche**_

_**-sango!-grito emocionada se veía simplemente hermosa tenia puesto un hermoso vestido rosa pálido (imagen adjunta) **_

_**-kagome-grito también acercándose, de tras estaban sus padre que fueron a saludar a los padre de kagome-entremos?-pregunto impaciente jalando del brazo de su amiga**_

_**-no tan deprisa-dijo mientras era jalada**_

_**El lugar estaba repleto, aun lo recuerdo todos los padres estaba reunidos conversando, fotógrafos que nos sacaban fotos toda la noche y en medio de ese hermoso patio había una pileta, una hermosa pileta, pero no sabia que alguien me observo desde el primer momento, desde que pise este lugar**_

_**Entramos al lugar juntas, estaba muy emocionada por saber como era dentro y era muy hermoso, había un sitio donde preparaban los jugos y los canapés y al lado izquierdo de nosotras estaba una hermosa y decorada degustación de comida, en frente estaba las mesa muy bien decoradas y una gran pista para bailar y al lado de las mesas mas a la derecha había una puerta para salir afuera.**_

_**Pasaron algunas horas, yo baile junto con sango y algunos compañeros, cuando…**_

_**-sango saldré para afuera-le aviso y ella solo asintió y Salio, quería estar un rato a solas. Recargo la espalda en la fría pared y ahí cerro sus ojos, rápidamente sintió unas manos en sus ojos y se altero-quien eres?-pregunto tratando de quitar esa manos de sus ojos pero no pudo y sitio una mano en su cintura**_

_**-una persona que esta muy cerca de ti-respondió, su voz era ronca. Sintió su respiración cerca de ella, aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados sentía que los labios de este estaban muy cerca de los suyos**_

_**-tu fuiste que me mando la rosa?-pregunto acertando**_

_**-si, solo te diré que hoy estas muy hermosa, eres la mas hermosa de todas-le dijo aun con esa voz ronca que no podía saber de quien era. Ella se sonrojo con el cumplido o halago lo que sea, pero este chico la ponía nerviosa**_

_**-eres del colegio, del curso?-pregunto quería saber de una maldita vez quien era el que le mando esa rosa**_

_**-solo te diré que soy del colegio, si soy del curso, pero no revelare en que división estoy-acerco mas la cintura de la chica a su cuerpo-solo quiero decirte que ninguna se compara a tu belleza, a tus labios y a tu sonrisa…te amo-y sin decir mas sintió el sabor de sus labios, solo fue unos instantes pero fue un beso, su primer beso que no correspondió**_

_**Se fue ágilmente, cuando separo su mano de sus ojos mire sin pensarlo a ambos lados y entre no había nadie, ningún sospechoso que podría haber salido, nada…**_

_**-oye tonta sal de ahí, quiero salir-le ordeno una voz pesada**_

_**-mal educado se dice por favor-le saco la lengua**_

_**-aja eso no esta en mi diccionario-la empujo-permiso!-dicho eso se fue**_

_**-este obviamente no fue-miro a un chico alto, con su terno y todo, era muy guapo. El mas guapo de todos, pero definitivamente no era.**_

_**Miro a muchos chicos, sospecho de algunos pero no, despues se arrepentía ¿Quién abra sido? Era muy sospechoso, el mismo dijo que estaba cerca de ella y era del curso, uno de los tres, primero la rosa y despues ese tal "anónimo" por haci decirlo.**_

_**¿Qué ocurrió? Se toco sus labios y volvió a la fiesta tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido, pero no sabia que nuevamente era observada, desde muy, pero muy cerca **_

…_**continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Rosas Rojas

_**Capitulo 2:**_

_**Falsas ilusiones**_

_**Años 2007, viernes 2, salón segundo medio A, primer día**_

_**Primer día, aun estaba acostada en mi cama, abrigada por esas cobijas de ositos xD bien son mis favoritas nunca la e desechado. El maldito despertado sonaba y sonaba condenado despertador, lo único que faltaba que me despertara de mi hermoso sueño**_

_**-kagome despierta-le dijo su madre que apagaba ese sonido tan molesto**_

_**-si, si ya estoy despierta-respondió soñolienta y se sentó-¿puedo faltar?-pregunto abriendo sus ojos perezosamente**_

_**-primer día no levántate-tomo las sabanas y las abrió mas para que su hija no volviera a taparse con ella-anda a la ducha y cámbiate-le sonrió y se fue**_

_**Mire mi mesa de noche y la mire con cierta nostalgia que mis recuerdos volvieron nuevamente, desde lo ocurrido el no me ha vuelto a mandar ninguna flor**_

_**-un amor pasajero-concluyo diciendo, cada vez que pensaba en eso, decía lo mismo un amor pasajero-nunca me quiso de verdad-mordió su labio inferior-AHH ni me interesa-se levanto y fue al baño a ducharse**_

_**Mi padre nos dejo a sota y a mi en el colegio, este colegio siempre tuvo básica y media juntos, así a sota lo cambiaron a este colegio junto conmigo y para el es una suerte por que lo defiendo de los mas grandes, pero ahora que esta mas grandecito y mas orgulloso no quiere que lo defienda**_

_**-no quieres que te acompañe?-pregunto kagome mirando a su hermano de ya 11 años**_

_**-no yo puedo solo-le respondió-gracias nee-chan-y se fue**_

_**-bien papa no…-una vez que volteo no se encontraba su padre-no esta, siempre lo mismo-suspiro y entro a su colegio.**_

_**Llegue al salón y diríamos que habían unos 5 alumnos, aun no llegaban los demás. Entre y salude ahí estaba sango mi mejor amiga quien me abrazo fuertemente arrancándome la cabeza **_

_**-sango me quitaras la cabeza-dijo con la voz entre cortada**_

_**-o lo siento-se separo de ella**_

_**-o hubiera sido mejor que siguieras-hablo el sexto alumno**_

_**-por que no te arrancan la cabeza a ti?-pregunto en su defensa**_

_**-o claro que no por que soy muy sexy-se acerco a ella y le guiño el ojos, en cambio ella frunció el ceño**_

_**-por favor córrete-lo empujo-creía que te caminarían de colegio-**_

_**-creías-sonrió-pero no podré fastidiarte-comento sarcástico**_

_**-ya veremos-susurro desafiante mirando a su eterno enemigo.**_

_**Desde que entro al colegio, en quito básico, inuyasha taisho a sido mi enemigo siempre, el me ha hecho bromas feas, a veces me golpeo con su mochila o con su cuadernos diciendo que no me había visto, pero yo no me quedo atrás, es insoportable**_

_**Plaf**_

_**-te golpee?-pregunto como si no supiera nada**_

_**-uyyy, mira es kikio-apunto a la puerta y el observo sin pensarlo dos veces y en vez de golpearlo en la nariz (ya que ella fue golpeada ahí) lo golpeo su entrepierna **_

_**-AHHHHHHHH-se escucho en el salón, justo cuando entro un chico y no era esa mujer con ese nombre-maldita mocosa-la maldijo poniendo sus manos en esa parte**_

_**-o inuyasha te duele?-pregunto el chico que acabo de llegar y solo sonrió**_

_**-cállate si no quieres que te golpee también-lo amenazo con la voz entrecortada, separo sus manos de ahí y se enderezo despacio y sintió una carcajada de un trío **_

_**-DE QUE SE RÍEN!-grito enojado levantando su puño-esto fue por tu culpa kagome-la apunto con el dedo**_

_**- mi culpa?-se indico ella misma con el dedo-no, no-negó con el dedo-fue tu culpa por golpearme-se altero**_

_**-keh, pero por lo menos te pegue en la nariz no…**_

_**-CALLLATE!-golpeado nuevamente **_

_**-x.x-**_

_**-inuyasha un consejo-se hinco el muchacho que estaba con el trío-no te acerques a kagome si?-golpeo su hombro**_

_**-da daaa-**_

_**-eso es-y se levanto-ejeje cambiando el tema sanguito de mi vida-cambio su tono de voz a una divertida y un poco pervertida ¿un poco? **_

_**-ATRÁS!-hablo la misma sango poniendo su mano frente a el-atrás si no quieres te golpee-sugirió sentándose al lado de kagome**_

_**-miroku por que no te resignas, sango no esta interesada en ti-sonrió kagome para no ser tan dura**_

_**-ni de broma!-negro con la cabeza el muchacho de ojo azul marino, cabello negro tomado por una coleta**_

_**-O.o que acaso te intereso?-**_

_**-mucho-tomo sus manos-demasiado-puso cara de galán**_

_**-¬///¬-se sonrojo a decir verdad siempre sintió algo por ese baboso, pero siempre lo rechazo, ya que si seria así por toda su vida estaría perdiendo tiempo junto a el-mentiroso-le respondió, mientras el sonreía y se acercaba a ella, sango creía que la besaría pero ese beso se desvió en unas manos que tocaban sus redondos y grandes bustos. Sango se enfureció, sus ojos salían grandes llamas y su pie se movió solo, golpeando el estomago de este, donde sus ojos salieron sorpresivamente y su cuerpo callo lejos **_

_**-OH POBORE DE MI AMIGO-dijo con ironía-**_

_**-daaaa daaaa-**_

_**-keh, idiota!-se alejo de el**_

_**-BUENOS DÍAS!-grito su nueva titulas, una joven de ojos saltones, cabellos canosos, pequeña y sorda**_

_**-lamentablemente nos tuvo que tocar ella-comento un tanto desilusionada**_

_**-DIJO ALGO SEÑORITA TAIYA?-grito la sorda anciana**_

_**-no..-se cubrió los oídos**_

_**-BIEN ME PRESENTO! SOY MISATO SU NUEVA TITULAR!-grito la anciana mirando a sus alumnos**_

_**A las 10am hubo un receso, el primero despues a las 10:15 tocaron el timbre para volver a entrar, a las 12:30pm volvieron a toca para el almuerzo hasta que tocaran las 1:00pm para entrar nuevamente a clases.**_

_**Sango y yo trajimos nuestra comida y nos sentamos afuera a practicar mejor**_

_**-nunca pensé que la anciana misado fuera nuestra titular-comento con desilusión**_

_**-lo mismo digo, esa vieja nos dejara sordos-empezó a comer de su almuerzo**_

_**-ajaja-rieron al mismo tiempo y se detuvieron y hubo un silencio por arto tiempo cuando sango rompió el silencio-un año?-pregunto sin decir de que, pero su amiga sabia perfectamente de que era**_

_**-mm si-dijo seria mirando su ensalada**_

_**-pues veamos si no te manda ningún a rosa en diciembre cumplirás un año mas sin aparecer, eso quiere decir..**_

_**-que son 2 años-miro a otro lado triste-no me hable de el si?-pidió, ya que se sentía tonta al recordarlo **_

_**-ajaja ahora que pasa? Antes hablabas todo el tiempo de el y ahora no quieres saber nada de ese chico-susurro para que nadie la escuchara**_

_**-solo te digo que lo estoy empezando a odiar, me izo soñar demasiado creía que por fin alguien me amaba, por fin alguien me decía que era la mas hermosa que todas en esa fiesta, ahora que lo recuerdo me da vergüenza-tomo una lechuga y la mordió con fuerza**_

_**-solo me hice falsas ilusiones-**_

"_**estas equivocada"**_

…_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Rosas Rojas

_**Capitulo 3:**_

_**Reaparición**_

_**Despues del almuerzo fuimos a clases, hasta las cuatro y media que sonó el timbre, finalizando el primer día de clases. En el recreo de las 2:30 sango y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en salir juntas. Mientras caminábamos comiendo helado alguien se nos acerco**_

_**-hola preciosuras-dijo una voz seductora que le susurraba al oído a las dos por de tras**_

_**-jajaja hola koga-chan-saludo sango de forma divertida**_

_**-hoy faltaste-comento kagome comiendo del helado**_

_**-me echaron de menos?-pregunto nuevamente con ese tono de voz seductor**_

_**-claro!-dijeron las dos al unísono**_

_**-o gracias, ya saben no me gustan los primero días-**_

_**-tienes razón siempre son los mas aburridos-comento kagome mientras caminaba koga a su lado**_

_**-y como se porto ese inbesil contigo?-pregunto recordando al albino **_

_**-pues como siempre, jamás cambiara ya lo sabes-respondió simplemente levantando sus hombros**_

_**-ya veo, sabes que si te hace algo cuentas conmigo-**_

_**-arigato-**_

_**-o mire chicos hablando del rey de roma-exclamo apuntando con su dedo a dos chicos que caminaban a esa dirección**_

_**-a mira inuyasha es sanguitoooo!!!-grito miroku yendo a la de ojos marrones**_

_**-no te acerque morboso!-grito ella con llamas en sus ojos tirando su helado al rostro de miroku**_

_**-ai…-**_

_**-eres un idiota-le dijo inuyasha con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Dirigió su mirada a koga y rápidamente rayitos en sus ojos chocaban con esos rayitos de koga-que hacen aquí?-pregunto sin quitar la mirada de koga**_

_**-pues paseábamos-contesto kagome tranquilamente**_

_**-y justo se interpusieron en mi camino-completo **_

_**-claro que no, tu te interpusiste-se acerco a el desafiante**_

_**-keh-se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado-tonta-murmuro bajo, pero ella puso escuchar pellizcándole la mejilla**_

_**-te escuche-mientras lo pellizcaba**_

_**-ay duele niña del demonio-**_

_**-oye no le digas eso a kagome-se interpuso koga empujándolo**_

_**-yo le digo como quiera, si total es una niña impertinente-la miro con frialdad-MIROKU!-grito-vamonos-ordeno**_

_**-s..si-sacándose el helado la cara y se fue junto a inuyasha dejando a una kagome "dolida"**_

_**-no le tomes atención cree que todos lo quieren-dándole ánimos**_

_**-tienes razón el es el impertinente-dijo con voz desanimada y sonrió falsamente**_

_**-mejor vamonos-aseguro sango yéndose los tres**_

_**Mientras seguíamos caminando nos separamos de koga en una esquina y sango y yo nos quedamos solas, hasta otras dos cuadras quedando completamente sola. Caminaba recordando minutos antes cuando me encontré con inuyasha, siempre me ofendía y terminaba hiriéndome**_

_**-debería estar acostumbrada no?-se pregunto mirando el suelo y luego suspiro-no pienses en ese, solo piensa en el mismo es un engrei…-no termino de decir sus palabras cuando sintió una corriente fría recorrer por su espalda. Raspadamente volteo a ver si había algo detrás de ella o si la perseguían pero nada-que extraño-susurro mirando aun hacia atrás. **_

_**Despues sin preocuparme más seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi casa y nuevamente sentí ese frió en mi espalda, era un escalofrió que ahora recorría por todo mi cuerpo. Estaba segura…me miraban de cerca. Mire: izquierda, nada; Derecha: nada tampoco, suspire y entre y me me abrieron la puerta de la casa**_

_**-bienvenida kagome-sama-saludo una señora de edad, tendría sus 57 años**_

_**-hola kaede-sonrió esta-sabes que no me gustan las formalidades, llámame kagome-mirando a ambos lado-y ¿mama?-pregunto**_

_**-o su madre salio con su padre, tomaron el vuelo directamente a España, ya que su tía señorita esta muy mal-informo kaede con voz triste**_

_**-ahh-suspiro tristemente-me imaginaba, nunca estuvo bien-miro el espejo que adornaba una de las paredes de la casa**_

_**-tiene razón-**_

_**-¿mi hermano?-pregunto cambiando el tema**_

_**-el esta en la sala de estar-informo mientras veía a kagome que iba para allá**_

_**-sota ¿no te cansaras con eso?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño**_

_**-para nada, tengo que terminar este nivel o sino seré el fracasado de mi la clase-concentrándose en el televiso**_

_**-aa no se por que papa te compro el play station en navidad-suspiro**_

_**-lo mismo digo con el computador-dijo en su defensa sin quitar su mirada de la pantalla**_

_**-cof, cof-tocio-mejor voy a darme un baño en la piscina**_

_**-si aja-**_

_**Fui a mi habitación y me puse el traje de baño y una salida de baño y mi toalla, por ultimo saque el bronceador, debía aprovechar, ya que el verano pronto se iría. Salí afuera y me acerque a la piscina sin antes dejar la toalla en el pasto, me acerque y me saque la salida de baño y me tire de una a la piscina o sino estaría media hora tratando de entrar completamente al agua**_

_**-hay que fría-exclamo poniendo sus brazos cerca de sus pechos.**_

_**Volví a sumergirme y me dirigí a la aparte honda y Salí a la superficie para agarrar grandes bocados de aire y volví nuevamente a hundirme llegando a la parte baja. Salí de la piscina y me fui donde estaba la parte honda para tirarme, pero sentí escalofrió, nuevamente esa sensación que me observaban. Mire atrás: no había nadie ¿Por qué esa sensación? No pensé mas y me tire de una vez y Salí de la piscina para tomar sol, llegue hasta donde estaba mi toalla y ahí, encima de ella había una rosa roja y una pequeña nota. Me hinque y tome la nota que decía:**_

Como una bella rosa

Podrá perdonarme despues de un año?

A un idiota como yo, tímido y sin seguridad a si mismo.

Eres mi rosa que me endulza mi vida, que me llena de amor cada

Día. si te dijera quien soy

Jamás me perdonarías, por eso te envió esta rosa roja

En forma de disculpas, por no haberte escrito

Durante un año y por no revelar quien soy

Pero te amo tanto

Que no puedo decírtelo

Tan solo me conformo con tu sonrisa

Cada día mí amada kagome…

**Mis mejillas se encendieron en un rojo intenso este chico aun estaba enamorado de mi y yo pensaba que el…se había olvidado. Abrase esa carta y susurre…**

**-perdonado-**

**Se que el me observaba, lo sentía y una vez que dije esa palabra ya no me sentí así. Mire la rosa y la olí también la carta que tenia un leve olor a jazmín, un perfume que adoraba y a esa carta le habían puesto esa fragancia tan exquisita.**

**Sin secarme me fui a mi habitación con todo en la mano, deje esa rosa donde estaba la primera que me mando, pero ya seca, deje la carta en el primer cajón de mi escritorio y cerré el mueble alejando mi mano de ahí. Me dirigí a la ventana y Salí al balcón sintiendo la brisa de verano recorre mi cuerpo y mis cabellos bailar, cerré mis ojos y suspire, un suspiro largo con unas sonrisa grabada en mi rostro**

**-reapareciste-abrió sus ojos mirando a la nada, su sonrisa aun estaba grabada en su rostro, su felicidad no se iría con nada. Pero aun tiene la curiosidad de saber quien era ese muchacho que tanto la amaba, sin duda no lo creería…**

…**ConTinuaRa…**


	4. Chapter 4: Sabado con los chicos

Rosas Rojas

_**Capitulo 4:**_

_**Sábado con los chicos**_

_**DIN-DONG**_

_**Sonó el citófono, si yo esperaba a alguien y ese alguien era sango. Atendí el teléfono (ósea del citófono) y conteste**_

_**-si?-**_

_**-kagome-chan soy yo-anuncio sango con un tono de voz desanimado**_

_**-o si-toco el botón para que la puerta se abriera.**_

_**Salí afuera, esperando a ver a mi amiga, pero no solo la vi a ella, so no a dos presentes más y para mi uno, por lo menos uno no era bienvenido**_

_**-QUE HACES AQUÍ!?!?!!?!?-se preguntaron al unísono apuntándose con el dedo asombrados**_

_**-yo me pregunto que haces tu en mi casa!?-pregunto kagome molesta llevándose sus manos ala cintura**_

_**-keh, yo no sabia que tu vivías aquí-volteo su rostro a otro lado**_

_**-que significa esto sango?-pregunto molestándose mas por la presencia del susodicho**_

_**-emmm etto-se rasco la mejilla nerviosa**_

_**-es mi culpa-interrumpió miroku**_

_**-nani?-fruncio el ceño**_

_**-es que vi al ángel mas hermoso, mí sanguito entonces no pude contener las gana de ir hacia ella y la perseguí-explico-nos contó que iba a la casa de una amiga, pero nunca pensó que seria la tuya, además en ese momento…-miro a inuyasha que miraba el cielo molesto**_

_**-ibas con ese idiota no-lo apunto, mientras el albino la miraba con odio al decirle idiota**_

_**-keh, si quieres ya me voy-se dio la vuelta con intenciones de irse**_

_**-si ándate no eres bienvenido-también volteo para no ver su horripilante rostro**_

_**Minutos despues**__****_

_**-a las una-**_

_**-a las dos-**_

_**-y a las…**_

_**-tres!!-gritaron tres muchachos que se tiraron juntos a la piscina, mojando a cierta persona malhumorada**_

_**-Idiotas-se tiro a la piscina para vengar se de ellos**_

_**Aunque pase el día con un idiota de mal genio me la pase bien, me divertí, además el a cada rato se enojaba o nos perseguía, criticaba la película que vimos, etc…**_

_**-bien vamonos?-le pregunto dando a entender que debían irse-ya que mis padre quieren que llegue temprano-**_

_**-a esta bien ya pensaba irme también-mirando a kagome-la pasamos muy bien kagome-chan no cierto inuyasha?-le pregunto **_

_**-keh-se cruzo de brazos**_

_**-nunca te conformas perro?-pregunto kagome de una forma pesada**_

_**-eso no te incumbe perra!-miro hacia otro lado**_

_**-ja, ja si-cerro sus ojos-mejor ándate-dicho esto miro a miroku-yo también me la pase, bien a acepción de un bicho molesto-miro a cierto bicho**_

_**-emm…bueno ¬¬ se me surgió ir al baño, permiso-se fue rápidamente al baño**_

_**-y…a este ¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto kagome extrañada**_

_**-debe tener enfriamiento no?-**_

_**-miroku no digas tonterías-le dijo entre risa**_

_**Despues inuyasha llego del baño y se fueron, mientras sango se quedo en mi casa a dormir hasta mañana.**_

_**-ahora que se fueron estos-sonriéndole a sango-vamos a comer las cosas que trajiste-**_

_**-esta bien-sonrió de oreja a oreja**_

_**.y por cierto ¿Cómo no te pillaron'-pregunto poniendo su dedo en su barbilla**_

_**-pues llevaba la bolsa llena de comida, pero nunca se percataron-respondió pensativa**_

_**-mmm vamos a verla-miro a sango mientras iban a la cocina**_

_**Llegamos a la cocina donde estaba la dichosa bolsa con lo que compro sango, pero al verla no había nada, exactamente nada**_

_**-se…**_

_**-se lo comieron…**_

_**-todo-termino sango diciendo, mirando la bolsa vacía**_

_**-¿estuvo bien robarle todas estas papa fritas, ramitas, suflé?-pregunto el de ojos azulinos quien miraba la comida con gran deseo**_

_**-claro, además no se iban a comer todo a o si?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja con toda las cosas en su mano**_

_**-no, pero te llevaste todo-mirando el cerro de comida**_

_**-no importa compraran nuevamente, vamos a mi casa y nos comimos todo esto-le sonrió picaramente, como le gustaba burlarse de las chicas y mas de kagome**_

_**-uyyyy!-gruño la azabache quien pisaba la bolsa molesta-esos ladrones!!**_

_**-kagome, no te preocupes traje otra bolsa-sonrió nerviosa**_

_**-así?-pregunto brillándole los ojos**_

_**-si-asintió-voy…**_

_**-no yo voy por ella, no te preocupes-completo y se fue de la cocina**_

_**Fui por ellas, pasando a ese pasillo para llegar a las habitaciones y al frente estaba la mía, y ahí estaba la bolsa de comida, la segunda bolsa. La tome y fije mi vista a mi mesa de noche y una vez mas había otra carta y otra rosa roja…**_

_**Te necesito para respirar,  
necesito tus ojos para ver  
necesito tus labios para sentir,  
necesito tu alma para vivir  
necesito tu existencia para sonreír  
te necesito para saber amar.**_

_**Mientras leía cada palabra, alguien las repetía como si se las supiera de memoria, pero me di cuenta que a medida que leía la carta alguien la repetía y ese alguien estaba afuera. Deje la carta donde estaba y Salí no había nadie afuera, eso creía, ya que alguien me abrazo por la espalda y me cubrió los ojos. Ese chico, acerco sus labios a mi oído, ya que sentía su respiración cerca de mi oído**_

_**-**_**Si yo fuese el mar, y tu una roca, haría subir la marea, para besar tu boca-le susurro en ese instante el "anonimo" quien una vez de terminar esas bella palabras mordió su oreja y despues dirigió sus labios a su mejilla derecha y la beso**

…**ConTinuaRa…**


	5. Chapter 5 y 6

Rosas Rojas

_**Capitulo 5:  
Enamorada del hermano de mí enemigo**_

_**-kagome-llamo a su distraída amiga-estas como distraída?-pregunto alzando su ceja  
-mmm yo?-apuntándose a ella misma con el dedo  
-si tu no hay nadie mas en esta habitación-dijo sango con su ceja ya fruncida, perdía la paciencia  
-no yo estoy bien-dijo sin pescar mas la situación**_

_**Día Lunes 7:59am**_

_**-buenos días sango-chan-  
-buenos día kag-chan-las dos se sonrieron al mismo tiempo  
-miroku buenas!-saluda ignorando a su amigo que estaba a su lado  
-ola rota!-  
-por que tengo que saludarte a ti?-pregunto mirando a su enemigo con cara de pocos amigos  
-keh, yo no he dicho eso-desvió su mirada y para cambiar el tema puso su mano de perfil y golpeo su noca, rápidamente escondió sus manos en sus bolsillo y miro a una esquina  
-se que fuiste tu no te hagas el tonto-puso su pie en el aire mientras hablaba y al terminar piso fuertemente el pie del chico  
-AH maldita niña-apretó su puño en donde salían venitas  
-duuu-saco su lengua. El chico se abalanzo a ella, quería golpearla, pero que…pero nunca pudo, ya que alguien se interpuso  
-oye marikita no le pegues ella no es hombre-dijo una voz ruda  
-KURUSE!-grito acercándose al joven quien defendía a kagome-koga no tienes nada que ver en esto  
-CLARO QUE SI! NO PERMITIRE….NO PERMITIRE-repitió, ahora ruborizándose por completo-QUE LASTIMES A MI AMADA!-todos, pero todos quedaron en shok solo se escuchaba el grillo en la sala, solo un suave cri-cri   
-es…espera no….ajajajaja-río inuyasha inmediatamente saliéndole lagrimas de lo chistoso que era-tu enamorado de esta fea ajaja-tanto como kagome y koga se ofendieron y lo miraron con furia  
-idiota a mi también me gusta-mintió, pero era para que el se quedara callado, aunque dejo ilusionado al de ojos celestes. Nuevamente ese silencio, inuyasha quedo con la boca abierta, era mentira o verdad?**_

_**Ahí ya estaba en un gran lió, koga me miraba a cada instante con cara de ilusión. Metí la pata no se por que dije eso, ahora debía arreglarlo con koga.  
En el recreo de las 10:00am koga y yo salimos del salan, ya que yo lo invite a salir para hablar. Una vez allá lo mire a los ojos tome una gran cantidad de aire y solté todo**_

_**-gomen koga-junto sus manos hacia delante e izo reverencia  
-mmm?-sin entender  
-yo mentí, mentí en la mañana-lo miro  
-mentiste?-alzo su mirada  
-si, es que no puedo evitar que inuyasha se riera de nosotros por eso…-  
-mentiste-completo en tono triste  
-gomene ¿seguimos siendo amigos?-le pregunto mirando la cara seria de su amigo  
-ahhh-suspiro-y yo que me ilusione-miro a otro lado poniendo sus manos en su bolsillo**_

_**-lo siento, se que te ilusione bastante pero…**_

_**-ya no te disculpes mas lo se fue un error al ilusionarme-se dio media vuelta-bien volveré a la sala ¿vienes?-pregunto esta vez mostrando una sonrisa, una falsa sonrisa  
-si-correspondió el gesto sonriéndole también, sabia que dentro de el había partido su corazón en mil pedazos**_

_**Las clases continuaron hasta las 12:30pm, la hora del almuerzo. Sango y yo tomamos nuestras poncheras y salíamos de la sala, pero sin percatarme choque con alguien al salir**_

_**-lo sient…-no termino de hablar, ya que quedo en shok al ver con la persona que choco**_

_**Sin duda era el, como podría olvidar su cabellera plateada, sus ojos dorados como el oro puro y mas aun su ronca y sensual voz. Corazones se dibujaron en mis ojos al verlo y mis manos se juntaron era…era un hermoso y lindo sueño, pero lastima que tiene un hermano insolente, ya que el era guapo, atractivo, romántico y amable**_

_**-quítate enana…-ordeno con voz ronca y sin sentimiento alguno  
-si…-se corrió aun con esos corazones dibujado en sus ojos  
-keh es un tonto-miro al de cabello platino, nada mas ni nada menos que su hermano mayor  
-NO LE HABLES ASI A MI SESHOMARUTITO!!!-grito kagome enojada por haberlo molestado  
-keh, es mi hermano yo le digo como se me de la gana HAS ENTENDIDO BABOSA!-dicho se acerco a su amigo y se fueron juntos**_

_**Bien, si es el hermano mayor de mi peor enemigo el es todo lo contrario a inuyasha aunque son parecidos en físico, como ojos, cabello, etc…seshomaru no es muy sociable y el próximo año pasara a la universidad, ya que esta en 4arto medio y como es el mas popular del colegio todas, incluso yo lo echare mucho de menos.**_

_**Lejos de nosotras (sango y kagome) habían dos personas conversando, estaban parados al lado del pasto conversando sospechosamente**_

_**-por favor necesito que le pongas esto, por favor-entregándole una carta  
-¿Por qué no vas tu?-pregunto con su ceja alzada  
-tu eres bueno escabulléndote, por favor, necesito que ella lea esto-junto sus manos en forma de rezo  
-ahh-suspiro resignado-esta bien lo are pero…¿te quedaras aquí?  
-claro o sino sabrían de inmediato que yo estoy involucrado o soy yo-puso sus manos en su cintura-te espero-golpeo su espalda suavemente**_

_**Íbamos caminando con sango con nuestras loncheras en la mano, nos sentamos donde siempre y almorzamos. Vemos a un inuyasha que caminaba por un camino que se dirigía a la zona de picnic (se podría decir que lo que desean comer afuera xD)**_

_**-mira es inuyasha-apunto sango mirando al joven con sus manos en sus pantalones se veía muy guapo  
-ja no me interesa, el que me interesa es su hermano mayor-dijo con mayor importancias al pronunciar su nombre  
-pues déjame decirte que mi hermano no es para ti-se escucho una voz detrás de ella  
-y que sabes tu-volteo su rostro hasta la altura de su hombro  
-si yo soy poco sociable el es mas, si a mi me interesan las mujeres pues a el no-le dio la espalda-aunque me da lo mismo si quieres o no estar con el-dicho esto siguió avanzando pasando por el casino  
**_

_**-sango espérame a qui, guardo mi termo y vamos a comprar-dicho esto tomo el la lonchera de su amiga y fue sola a la sala**_

_**Como imaginaba en la sala no había nadie, solo yo. Fui a los pequeños casilleros que estaba bajo la ventana y los guarde ahí los dos. Pase al lado de mi puesto y voló algo, algo de color blanco, me hinque y recogí lo que se había caído**_

_**-una carta-susurro oliéndola nuevamente, tenia un leve olor ahora a jazmín era exquisito. Mientras la abría con delicadeza unas leves manchas rojizas aparecían en sus mejillas**_

_**Anoche miré al cielo y empecé a dar a cada estrella una razón por la que te quiero tanto. Me faltaron estrellas.**_

_**Te espero…despues del colegio  
en el bosque cerca del parque**_

_**Mis ojos brillaron de emoción, casi dando pequeño saltitos dentro de la sala. Concluí: si a el tanto "me interesa" sospeche que podría ser…**_

_**-seshomaru?-susurro mirando la carta con el ceño fruncido-pero el es muy poco….pero en la mañana dije…ba! Debe ser el-sus ojos brillaron-TE AMO!!!-grito al mismo tiempo alguien entraba al salón  
-loca-exclamo una voz serie mirando a la chica con la ceja alzada  
-i…inuyasha-tartamudeo  
-que vergüenza escuchar de alguien que ama a mi hermano-le comento yendo a su mochila para sacar algo  
-a mi me da lo mismo-cerro sus ojos sin tomarle atención  
-aja y que es eso?-pregunto, apuntando con su dedo esa carta  
-mmmm-miro la carta-una carta-la guardo en la mochila-me voy-dicho esto se fue sin tomarle mas atención al albino**_

_**Por curioso el se metió en mi mochila y vio la carta, la abrió y la leyó. Cada vez que leía una palabra alzaba más y más la ceja y despues fruncio el ceño gradando la carta.**_

_**-que cursilería-murmuro saliendo del salón con su botella de agua en mano-ella…-pensó mirando a kagome quien estaba con sango caminando-ama a mi hermano mayor-alzo su ceja-es una idiota-pensó yéndose de ahí y dejar de pensar tanto**_

…_**ContinuaRa…**_

Rosas Rojas

_**Capitulo 6  
¿te amo?**_

_**-bien quiero que den 10 vueltas alrededor de la cancha (y no cualquier cancha. Es una cancha grande ajaja, pos ahí lo ven es su imaginación. Imagínate tunita cual cancha es xD)  
-que?!-grito kagome mirando la cancha-vieja loca-pensó al mismo tiempo que empezaba a trotar**_

_**Ya estoy acostumbrada de esa mirada que siempre me vigilaba, ya sea en mi casa o en la escuela.  
Esas 10 vueltas fueron de lo peor, con todo el sol de frente. Se me agotaron las energías y mi respiración estaba bastante agitada. Fui a la pileta que estaba cerca de las cancha y tome agua. Aparte mi rostro en la pileta y mire donde estaban los demás y hay vi a un hombre que me observaba y yo solo fruncí el ceño **_

_**-¿Qué miras?-puso sus manos en su cintura, aun con el ceño fruncido  
-solo miro el chicle que tienes pegado el pie-le indico el chicle de color rosado**_

_**Mis mejillas se encendieron por la vergüenza que estaba pasando en ese momento, escuchar las carcajadas de mis compañeros. Esta vez mi rostro enrojeció de enojo, tome el chicle y se lo pegue a inuyasha en su cara**_

_**-a pues yo te aviso que tienes un chicle pegado en tus ojos-sonrió victoriosa, le dio la espalda y se fue triunfante  
-ejem bien vamos todos al gimnasio-ordeno el profesor y se fue seguido por sus alumnos**_

_**-hoy es un tema libre puede practicar el deporte que ustedes quieran, ya sea hamball, voleyball, football, basquetball, etc…  
-sii!!!-gritaron todos juntos, haciendo un grupo de que deporte jugarían  
-a cual te meterás kagome-chan?-pregunto sango, mirando a su amiga pensativa  
-en cual te quieres meter tu?-  
-football-sonrió  
-mmm entonces me ire contigo-y se fueron a unas canchas de football(la cancha era de cemento)  
-bien…los grupos de voley, estaran:KASIYAMA! Blabla…  
football:1er equipo: taiya (sango),higurashi, kai (es koga xD), akitoki, komiyama(un grupo pequeño)  
segundo equipo: Taisho, hoshi,kinomoto,samato y por ultimo kano  
tercer equipo: blabla…  
-perfecto-susurro la joven azabache que miraba desafiante a su contrincante  
-veremos quien gana-pensó, transmitiéndole en su mirada el mensaje  
**_

_**Así partimos el equipo mió con el de inuyasha y el ganador estaría con el tercero. Un jugador del equipo 3 aria de arbitro y en su mano derecha tenia un pito, mi equipo y el de inuyasha estábamos ya en posición, inuyasha y yo en el centro mirándonos como dos rivales que éramos, el con la pelota en su pie y yo preparada para quitárselo.**_

_**PIIII  
se escucho el pito y los dos nos pusimos en ataque, yo trataba de quitarle la maldita pelota **_

_**-idiota pásame la pelota-dio mientras con su pie trataba de tocar la pelota  
-cree que el capitán del equipo de la selección de football va a darle el valón a una niña sin experiencia-dijo burlándose de ella, esquivando sus ataques  
-pásamela!!-grito con esfuerzo, ignorando las palabras de su contrincante**_

_**-AHHHHHHHHH INUYASHA AMOR TU PUEDES!!-se escucho una voz muy aguda, haciendo que kagome perdiera el equilibrio en ese momento y dejara a inuyasha libre  
-gracias mi amor-le guiño el ojo a kikio quien se sonrojo  
-maldita kinkon!-susurro con sus dos mano en forma de puño y miro al joven platino que le daba pases a sus demás compañeros-ATAQUEN-grito en medio de la desesperación y las terribles ganas de ganar  
**_

_**2-0 esto era humillante lo único que hacia era marcar a inuyasha, pero el se burlaba de mi de una manera fácil, claro el sabe jugar mejor que todos, debo aceptarlo no soy para el football, además ni me gusta, pero no me quedaría con las manos cruzadas**_

_**-dame la pelota niño del football-ordeno la de cabello oscuro, marcando nuevamente a inuyasha  
-niño del football?-pregunto divertido y se cruzo de brazos-por que no le ponemos el ultra y esplenderos y dorado sexy del football-guiñándole el ojos  
-me das asco-le respondía y a la vez puso cara de asco quitándole por primera vez la pelota-LO HIZE-grito feliz  
-no aun-le dio la espalda para ir en busca de la pelota pero fue jalado del peto  
-no te dejare!-jalando del peto  
-estas haciendo falta, maldita chillona-le grito avanzando con dificultad por el peso  
-no!-abrazo el brazo del chico fuertemente chocando con sus pechos y eso lo sintió el ojidorado quien se sonrojo  
-suéltame mujer!-le ordeno ya nervioso  
-NOOOO!!!-en un grito los dos cayeron perdiendo el equilibrio**_

_**Por primera vez pude observar a inuyasha de cerca, sentir su cuerpo y confirmar que lo tenía en buena forma, sentir su respiración agitada cerca mió, sus ojos clavarse en los míos. Por primera vez me sentí nerviosa…**_

_**-aléjate chillona-la empujo cayendo de trasero al suelo  
-dolió-sobándose en esa parte-BRUTO!!!-grito enojada y adolorido  
-keh-desvió su mirada y se levanto  
**_

_**Las dos horas de educación física se acabaron y el equipo uno fue derrotado cruelmente por el equipo dos, pero le ganamos al equipo 3.**_

_**Iba con sango, claro no se me había olvidado la invitación del incógnito, así que a mitad de camino le pedí que se adelantara, que yo me iría a mi casa sola.**_

_**Fui donde el me dijo, en el pequeño bosque que estaba detrás de parque del sector. Estaba rodeada de árboles y pasto, solo se escuchaban los pájaros y el calor que me consumía aun más.  
Se escucho un ruido entre las ramas y voltee asustada, luego sentí unas manos en mis ojos**_

_**-no sabes lo feliz que me siento al verte-se escucho esa voz ronca y seductora en el oído de kagome  
-e..eres….tu-tartamudeo nerviosa y muy sonrojada a no mas poder  
-si…mi amada kagome…-beso su oído…-separare mis manos de tus ojos, pero no los abras por favor-pidió y solo vio que ella asentía, pero nuevamente ella sintió algo en sus ojos-te puse unas vendas  
-¿Por qué no deseas que te vea?-pregunto viendo todo negro  
-no es el momento…-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-ajaja-río-si lo supieras no sabrías la sorpresa que te darías-e inmediato se puso serio al decir las siguiente palabras-por esa razón no te lo diré  
-pero no eres seshomaru?-pregunto intriga al saber si era el  
-pues no se, a lo mejor o no. a medida que pase lo tiempo sabrás. Todo puede pasar, cualquier persona puede ser, hasta tu peor pesadilla quien sabe-la abrazo-pero eso no es importante, solo deseo estar a tu lado un rato y decirte cuanto te amo-tomo su barbilla y beso sus labios carmines, un leve sabor a chocolate-chocolate-murmuro entre beso  
-jijij comí hace un rato-correspondía el beso sin ninguna objeción, queriendo mas ¿Qué le hacia ese joven?  
-eres exquisita-y sin decir mas profundizo mas el beso, un beso apasionado. Se comían entre ellos queriendo más**_

_**Sentí por primera vez su lengua en mi cavidad, explorando cada rincón de ella, haciendo una danza con mi lengua, saboreando mis labios.   
Nos arrodillamos, mientras yo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos y el en mi cintura. Me acostó en el paso y nos seguimos besando y yo no hacia nada, por así decirlo estaba a su "merced". Este joven tiene algo que me hace que yo caiga a sus pies rápidamente sin importar lo que haga conmigo.  
Nos faltaba el aire y nos separamos pero sentía sus labios rozar con los míos, los sentía calido y suaves, esos mismos labios los sentí en mi mejilla y ese peso que estaba en mi cuerpo desapareció y me levante, ya que el lo había echo. Una vez que me levante sentí su mano en la mía y me abrazo sintiendo su ronca voz en mi oído**_

_**-**_**Si sumas todas las estrellas del cielo, todos los granitos de arena en los océanos, todas las rosas en el mundo y todas las sonrisas que haya habido en la historia del mundo, empezarás a tener una idea de cuánto te quiero-y nuevamente, despues de haber dicho esas hermosas palabras beso su labio inferior y lo mordió despacio, acto seguido en su mano derecha le entregaba una rosa de color rojo, como sus labios-una rosa para mi pequeña y hermosa rosa-beso nuevamente sus labios y le dijo-quitare la venda de tus ojos, pero no los abras-pidió poniéndose detrás de ella y se lo quito-te amo…-dicho esto se fue corriendo, antes de que ella abriera sus chocolates ojos  
-y…yo? ¿Qué siento?-pregunto mirando los matorrales y los árboles, Lugo miro la rosa-¿te amo?**

…**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6: Trabajar juntos

Rosas Rojas

**Capitulo 7:  
trabajo juntos**

**Estuve distraída todo el día de ayer con tan solo pensar el día de ayer, a la persona que esta enamorada de mi y realmente no se si corresponderle.  
Al día siguiente mi padre me despertó, ya que mi madre preparaba los termos y nos preparaba el desayuno **

**-hija estas distraída-se sentó a su lado, donde ella estaba sentada en su cama mirando sus sabanas  
-no-negó con su cabeza y le regalo una sonrisa-estoy de maravilla, es por que aun tengo sueño-mintió  
-esta bien-beso su frente y se marcho  
-aaa-suspiro acostándose nuevamente, pero esta vez no cerro sus ojos sino mira el techo recodando lo ocurrido ayer. Cerro sus ojos, mal echo gracias a ellos se quedo dormida  
-KAGOME-grito la voz de un niño que la llamaba  
-QUE, QUE?!-se despertó al instante, asustada  
-HERMANA TONTA!-puso sus hermanos en la cintura-faltan 20 minutos y estas con pijama-le regaño  
-2…20 minutos?-pregunto sin asimilar lo que le dijo su hermanos. Hubo un silencio, solo se escuchaba el televisor prendido de su habitación y de repente se escucho un gran grito-KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! .-cayo de la cama por la desesperación-llegare tarde, llegare tarde, LLEGARE TARDE!!!-grito. Empujo a sota por la espalda y lo echo de su habitación, cerrando la puerta para vestirse, tirando su pijama por toda **

**La habitación   
-BUENOS DIAS o-  
-n.n o hija has batido el record de los 2minutos-se escucharon aplausos de ambos (papa y mama)  
-ya nos vamos?-pregunto sentándose al lado de su padre  
-si, si-tomo el concho de su café y se levanto de la silla-llama a tu hermano que los espero en el auto-aviso su padre quien tomaba las llaves, besaba a sus esposa y se retiraba  
-SOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-  
-no grites así-se cubrió los oídos**

**Subimos al auto, pero sin antes de paliarnos quien iría adelante, pero mi padre dijo: lo menores de edad no deben estar adelante, así los dos atrás. Los dos, enojados nos fuimos juntos atrás.  
Llegamos al colegio, mi padre se despidió de los dos con un beso en la frente y entramos, sin antes hacer algo**

**-nos vemos hermanito-le desordeno el cabello y corriendo se fue directamente a su salón**

**Llegue a mi salón un tanto agitada, pero no tanto por la corrida, pero tampoco estaba lejos.  
Llegue a mi salón y había gente pero no tanta y en ella estaba**

**-hola mamona!(pues es una persona que es muy mamitis y cobarde xD por ejemplo lo are con mi mama por que me da miedo o simplemente me da miedo xD eso)  
-¬¬-solo lo miro y se fue directamente a su puesto saludando a sango con una amplia sonrisa-hola sango-chan  
-rota-susurro enojado por no recibir respuesta de kagome  
-COF-tocio fuertemente, cerrando sus ojos con el ceño fruncido y una venita en su frente-hiciste la tarea?-pregunto cambiando totalmente el estado de animo  
-O.O nani? Que…que tarea?-pregunto sango sorprendida y asustada por dos simples cosas: 1-por la actitud de su amiga y 2-tarea??  
-O.O la de física no te acuerdas?-mostrándole la libreta que tenia anotado TAREA DE FISICA  
-MIERDA!-gritaron dos hombre al unísono con los pelos de punta  
-ustedes tampoco?-pregunto con la ceja alzada. Volteándose  
-no-respondieron nuevamente en unión  
-kagome-chan ¿me prestas tu tarea?-pregunto, rogó miroku con sus manos en forma de rezo  
-y a mi-rogó sango con sus manos en forma de rezo junto con miroku  
-y a mi?-pregunto otro al lado de sango  
-a ver-apunto con el dedo a miroku-a ti si, por que en el fondo eres bueno y también me prestas tu tarea y me ayudas en las pruebas con los torpedos-apunto a sango-a ti si, por que eres m i súper ultra mejor amiga-sonrió y apunto a inuyasha y se puso seria-a ti no por que te detesto-volteo   
-corazón de piedra ¬¬-susurro nuevamente picado  
-dijiste algo?-sonrió falsamente  
-n-no O.O- ¿Por qué le tengo miedo?-pensó-keh, quien quiere tu tarea si alfil y al cabo esta todo malo-le dio la espalda y se fue a su puesto lejos de donde se sentaba su compañera kagome-es pura mentira no hay tarea-pensó aun mas picado por la actitud de la chica  
-OYE IDIOTA!-grito una voz masculina y mas madura  
-QUE QUIERES INBESIL!!-respondió levantándose enojado  
-se te olvido el ticket del almuerzo (explico ticket por que en el casino pos pa comer se necesita un ticket y bueno lo tienes que comprar y asi podrá almorzar n.n ToT pero la comida es horrible y el ticket es muy caro lo digo por que en mi colegio hay eso xD)  
-KIAAAAAA SESHOMARU -KUN! 0-grito el club de fans de seshomaru del 2do medio a incluyendo a kagome higurashi como la líder  
-toma-le paso rápidamente el ticket antes que el monstruo se tirara encima de el  
-AAAAAAAAA-kagome se tiro encima de el antes de que el abandonara el salón.**

**En un desequilibrio total sesho cayo enzima mío, quedando los dos en el piso estampado y con nuestros rostros muy apegados apunto de besarnos. Me sonroje furiosamente, estaba en shok por primera vez lo tenia muy cerca de mi rostro. Mientras sesho solo me observaba con cara de torpe y por ultimo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas**

**-es hermosa-pensó el platino separándose rápidamente de la chica-cof-tocio cambiando el tema-lo siento-dicho esto se fue con muchas mirada asesinas en la pareja  
-no me miren así ¬¬ no tuve la culpa-se levanto sacudiéndose el uniforme  
**

**Cundo el timbre sono llego la profesora de química y desde ahí no tome atención estaba en otro mundo, pensando en seshomaru**

**-el anónimo dijo que era del colegio y seshomaru es del colegio. Será que seshomaru es el famoso anónimo?-pensó mirando hacia la ventana, mirando el cielo **

**Las dos horas que correspondían de química finalizaron, dando comienzo al recreo de las 10 pasaron los 15 minutos de recreo y volvió a tocar el timbre para que entrara la profesora de ingles. Hubo una hora de esa asignatura y despues vino el profeso de física anunciando la famosa tarea  
**

**-me imagino que hicieron La tarea?-pregunto con la ceja alzada, este profe daba escalofríos-pasare lista y al mismo tiempo preguntare si la hicieron, pero si no le pondré un dos han entendido? (see ToT)   
-sii ToT-  
**

**Paso la lista a cada uno y por ahora todos decían no :s y todos tenian un dos, hasta que llego en la h (ya que las listas están por abecedario, pero por los apellidos)  
**

**-Higurashi kagome-llamo el profesor  
-hice mi tarea-sonrió mostrándosela  
-bien un 7 eres la mas responsable kagome felicidades-le sonrió-hoshi miroku  
-si la hice-el profesor le puso un 7 y paso despues a la t (obviamente pasando por algunos apellidos mas)  
-taiya (sango) su tarea?-pregunto mirándola a través de sus lentes  
-si-se la muestra  
-bien un 7-lo marca en su cuaderno (no es al libro xD)-taicho inuyasha ¿su tare?  
-no la hice-le informo tranquilo  
-no se para que lo pregunto-puso el dos**

**Despues de terminar de poner dos dijo:**

**-felicito al trío por ser los únicos que hicieron la tarea, pero todos tienen un trabajo y no dejare que hagan ustedes las parejas si no yo-los miro con cara de maldad pura-bien, empiezo: himura con shoki, hoshi y taiya-miroku y sango se miraron sorprendido y se sonrojaron al cruzar sus miradas y se evitaron rápidamente-taisho y higurashi y no….  
QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!-gritaron, se levantaron y golpearon la mesa  
-griten-termino en un suspiro-si y no reclamen los dos juntos y punto  
-NO QUIERO ESTAR CON ESA BRUJA-la punto enojado  
-Y YO NO QUERO ESTAR CON ESTE NERD!-lo apunto y se miraron con odio  
-YA BASTA TRABAJAN JUNTOS Y PUNTO!-grito enfurecido-esta tarea es con nota directamente al libro-miro a la pareja-así que la tendrán que haces si es que no quieren tener un dos**

…**ContinuaRa…**


	7. Chapter 7: ¡Vecinos!

Rosas Rojas

**Capitulo 8:  
VECINOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-han entendido?-pregunto el profe entregándole a kagome una guía-ahí esta el trabajo que deben hacer, tiene que estar completa en una hoja tamaño carta con letras limpia y clara  
-pe…  
-shhh!-cayo a la chica-tienen una semana-levanto la voz se dirigía a todo el curso-si esta incompleta tendrán un 3 y si no un 2 y claro si la tienen completa un 7 ¿entendieron?-pregunto mirando a todo el curso seriamente  
-si…-  
-bien ahora taisho ven y reparte las guía, mientras se juntan en grupo para comenzar-dicho esto inuyasha se levanto de la silla **

**Jamás imagine que algún día me tocaría a inuyasha como compañero de trabajo esto era una pesadilla pero podría sacar muchas cosas buenas en el.**

**Termino de repartir las dichosas guías y se sentó, yo me acerque solo con mi silla y le dije **

**-no queda otra que trabajar juntos-se sentó mientras su compañero desvió su mirada hacia otro lado-¿quieres sacarte un 2?-pregunto ya acabándole la paciencia  
-esta bien, esta bien nos juntaremos todos los días que te parece?-le pregunto mirándola esta vez  
-bien-sonrió satisfecha-¿Dónde?-pregunto rápidamente  
-en tu casa-  
-no la mía no se puede-su sonrisa cambio  
-y eso por que?-la miro con el ceño fruncido  
-por que esta muy desordenada es por ello que será en la tuya-sonrió de oreja a oreja  
-aprovechada ¬¬-  
-que dijiste? ¬¬-  
-nada-sonó el timbre y se levanto-mañana despues de clases en mi casa, lamentablemente nos iremos juntos-dicho esto se aparto de la chica quien guardaba la guía de 10 planas-**_**que bien! Ire a la casa de este idiota, así podré estar al lado de mi seshito 0-**_**pensó guardando y volviendo a su puesto**

**El día termino y me fui a casa junto con sango quien se quedara en casa. Pasamos una tarde divertida, molestando a uno que otro por msn o trepábamos los árboles y en una de esas al trepar**

**-mira kag-la llamo mostrándole una palta (o aguacate o como se llame xD)  
-que haces con eso?-levanto la ceja mirando la palta  
-ajajaja será entretenido-la tiro  
-guau guau!-  
-por que al perro del vecino?-pregunto kagome mirando al perro enojado  
-es simplemente entretenido-río-toma-le dio el objeto color verde para que ella hiciera lo mismo  
-mmmm ahí va-con una sonrisa entretenida tiro la palta y le llego al auto que lamentablemente tenia alarma y sonó  
-ajajaja-rieron las dos bajo  
-QUE PASO!-grito el vecino saliendo de su casa con un vidrio roto-QUIEN HIZO ESTO!-grito muy molesto mirando a su izquierda donde había un palto, pero no había nadie arriba de el **

**Pequeñas carcajadas se escuchaban éramos nosotras, yo le achunte mal pobre del vecino, nunca deberíamos haber echo esto, pero fue divertido. Parecíamos dos niñas pequeñas y nos bañamos en la piscina. La noche llego, apagamos el computador y nos acostamos yo abajo y ella en mi cama (dormí abajo en el piso). Las dos no podíamos dormir así que comenzamos a hablar tonterías cuando la conversación se volvió un tanto seria…**

**-dime…quieres ir a la casa de inuyasha por seshomaru?-pregunto seria mirando al techo  
-eso creo-se dio la vuelta quedando boca abajo  
-como que creo?-la observo extrañada-que no te gusta sesho?  
-mmm no lo se….-apoyo su barbilla en la almohada-me lo e preguntado mil veces, pero no me dice nada…  
-ósea que no sabes si te gusta sesho?-pregunto dudosa  
-así es no se si es por capricho o por llamar la atención o si es que realmente me gusta-cerro sus ojos y suspiro  
-mmm no será para llamar la atención de alguien-  
-de alguien quien?-miro a su amiga extrañada  
-mmm del hermano mayor-le dijo en tono burlón  
-cof, cof no bromees-rodó sus ojos y acostó su mejilla en su almohada  
-no bromeo-sonrió-me da la impresión que te gusta por que siempre se pelean**

**-eso no tiene nada que ver, a mi no me gusta al contrario lo detesto-  
-mmm no lo se-río  
-no te rías-respondió ya molesta con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-no me enamorare de el ni en mis terribles sueños  
-ajaja pero me parece que de el si estas enamorado-mostrándole una carta  
-DONDE SACASTE ESO!?-grito un tanto desesperada quitándole la carta de las manos  
-volvió a aparecer?-pregunto en tono burlón  
-si-la guardo avergonzada  
-por lo que leí esta muy romántico-río-no te a dicho nada…  
-mmm pos me dice que me quiere-  
-no tonta digo si no te ha dicho nada si es conocido o algo parecido-  
-pues si dice que del colegio tiene mi misma edad pero no se en que división esta, pero a veces no le creo mucho pienso que es seshomaru 0  
-¬¬ mmmm no lo creo…-tomo posición pensativa  
-¬¬ mmm y que dices de miroku?-cambio el tema ya no quería hablar de ello  
-¬¬ por que miroku?-pregunto molesta  
-O.O que no te atraía?-  
-es fue en el pasado-volvió a mirar al techo-ahora se convirtió en un pervertido  
-a y por eso no te va a gusta ni siquiera un poquito xD-  
-ok cállate y tengo sueño-le dio la espalda y se hizo la dormida **

**  
KIKIRIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! El gallo por la mañana eso quería decir que llego un nuevo día y hoy iría a casa de taisho  
el maldito despertador sonó despertándonos de un largo sueño. Mi hermano como siempre fastidiando, saltando entre mis piernas para molestarme.  
Sango y yo nos cambiamos y nos fuimos junto con mi hermano y mi papa que nos fue a dejar.**

**-que les vaya bien-nos dijo a los tres mientras entrábamos y kagome como siempre fastidiaba a su hermanito menor  
-pórtate bien cabezón xD-empujo su cabeza con una mano y se fue corriendo, de tras sango   
-ò.ó-  
**

**Aun no llegábamos al salón, en una me dieron ganas de voltear y ahí vi al idiota ojidorado llegando, a su lado seshomaru pero también había otra persona una mujer, alce la ceja era una señora de unos 45 años aunque se veía muy bien, tenia una gran sonrisa y de aquí se escuchaba su voz, era su madre **

**-se me portan bien y sáquense buenas notas y no se peleen con los demás-les aconsejo dándole un beso en la mejilla a sus dos hijo  
-ya mama ¬//¬-se separo el hijo menor  
-n.n hay mi inu lindo! Hágale caso al profesor y si lo molestan acúselo con su profesor-tocándole-y tu seshitito pórtese bien y póngale empeño por que es su ultimo año  
-ya me voy ¬///¬-dijo el serio y frió seshomaru  
-espérame!-grito su hermano y se fue corriendo dejan a su madre atrás-no me dejes con mama solo no vez como se pone  
-no es mi asunto-dicho esto se aparto de su hermano y se fue a su salón, mientras el doblaba su rostro a la izquierda y veía a dos chicas riéndose de el  
-aun te consiente tu mama?-río esta a no mas poder  
-cállate niñita!-camino a paso rápido y se aparto de las chicas  
-ajajaja-**

**Las clases comenzaron y finalizaron a las 4:30pm, guardaba mis cosas cuando inuyasha me hablo  
****-oye niña! Apúrate o te dejo-dicho esto salio del salón  
-idiota-susurro-espérame-grito y se fue corriendo alcanzando a inuyasha  
****atravesamos la calle y esperamos la micro desde allí no hablamo, claro nos caemos mal ni tampoco tenemos tema de conversación, solo estamos así por un estupido trabajo de física.  
Llegamos, pero debíamos caminar po una calle…y así se me vino una pregunta a la cabeza  
****-has estado poco tiempo con kikio…-dijo rompiendo el hielo  
-si…-respondió cortante  
-por que?-  
-no te incumbe-la miro con el ceño fruncido  
-perdón-se disculpo molesta por su reacción-era simple curiosidad  
-keh-se detuvo-llegamos-anuncio parándose frente a un gran portón  
-mmm-la observo de arriba hacia abajo-**_**es igual de grande que la mía y…-**_**miro hacia la izquierda!-QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?  
-por que mierda gritas!-le reprocho acabándole la poca paciencia que tenia  
-e….e….-mirando hacia una 5 o 4 casa mas adelante (pero al frente de la casa de inuyasha)-e….eres….mi vecino!-**

…**ConTinuaRa….**


End file.
